Demon's Day
by maybiline180
Summary: Marlie Owens fell in love when she was fifteen. Seventeen years later, she finds herself in love with the same man once again, except this time they encounter a lot of things they hadn't the first time, like aliens in blue boxes and legendary sorcerers.
1. Chapter 1

_1998_

"Good morning, class!" My history teacher came bouncing in, clipboard and books folded up in her arms like they were her children. "Today we'll be talking about the civil war!"

There was a synchronized groan throughout the room, as if it had been practiced, but she chose to ignore it. _As if we haven't learned about the Civil War a thousand times already, _I thought, but decided it best not to say out loud. I had gotten myself sent to the principal's office enough times already, and school had only started a week ago.

My black hair pooled up in tiny waves on my desk and in my lap, so I quickly pulled it up into a ponytail so I could attempt to concentrate better. My grades were starting to slip, even though I was actually pretty smart, and I attributed it to my lack of caring.

The period dragged itself out for another forty-two minutes, only to be put to a stop by the grating sound of the dismissal bell. My purple backpack was over my shoulder in only an instant as I sprinted into the hall, bashing myself into something hard as I did.

I rubbed my forehead as I fell to the floor, dazed, my bag open and its contents spilled around me.

"Crap, I'm so sorry." The voice came from a boy now squatting across from me, his messy brown hair grazing the top of his bright blue eyes. "Are you okay?"

Of course he was adorable. Like really adorable. Adorable nose. Adorable mouth. He was so _adorable_.

"Um," he said, unsure of what to do next. "Seriously, are you okay?"

"Oh, yeah. Sorry. You caught me off guard," I responded quickly, hoping he didn't think I was weird, but we had probably passed that point when I wouldn't stop staring at him.

He offered me his hand and pulled me to my feet, revealing how tall and lanky he was, his jeans barely touching his beat up Converse. He pulled his hoodie down, as it was just slightly too short for his long torso, and smiled at me.

"My first day and I already injured somebody," he muttered, seemingly to himself, but I smiled at him.

"It's okay. Really. You're still not as clumsy as I am. Did you say you're new here?" Now that I thought about it, he looked familiar, but he was certainly not a face I saw every day.

He nodded. "Yeah. My name's Sam. Winchester. Sam Winchester," he stumbled. Wow. In all my fifteen years, I don't believe I had ever seen anybody so undeniably cute, his grin as delightfully lopsided as it could get.

"I'm Marlie Owens."

"It's nice to meet you, Marlie. I'm seriously really sorry I ran into you. Sometimes I forget how tall I am. I feel like I'm always in the way."

I snorted, instantly embarrassing myself, but instead of looking horrified like I would've expected him to, he just laughed. "So, it's lunch."

"Yeah." I raised my eyebrows. "It _is _lunch. Would you like to come with me to Burger King? It's just down the street."

He nodded eagerly. "Sure, sounds like fun. Let's go."

I gently grabbed onto his hand and led him out the front entrance of the school, saying, "So, where did you come from?"

"Sorry?"

"Earlier you said you're new here. So where did you come from?"

"Oh, right. Um, all over the place, I guess. My dad works all around the country and he takes me and my brother with him. We aren't usually in school for more than a week."

I sighed mournfully. Of course. The first cute and sweet boy I had met in months, and he was probably leaving soon.

Sam seemed to notice my discontent, and said, "We're staying with our uncle this time, though. So we might actually end up sticking around longer."

My chocolate-y eyes lit up with this new information. "Oh, awesome!" I exclaimed, suddenly noticing I was still holding onto his hand even though we were more than half way to the Burger King. I didn't let go, though. If he didn't have an issue with it, I wasn't going to make it an issue.

"What's your brother's name?"

Fear flashed across his face barely long enough for me to notice. "Oh, um, Dean. His name is Dean."

I nodded, nudging him to keep going. When he didn't, I remarked, "Does your silence have anything to do with the look on your face when I brought up Dean?"

"What?" He sounded genuinely horrified.

"Utter terror ate up your face when I asked about your brother."

Sam tried to chuckle in an attempt to brush it off, but I cocked a brow suspiciously at him. "Now I need to know."

He smiled half heartedly. "It's just that whenever a girl seems to like me, they meet my brother, and then suddenly I'm completely disregarded. Like, yeah, he's older and I get that that's appealing, but you met me first."

I laughed. "Well, your brother would have to be a god to make me like him more than you." I squeezed his hand softly. "You're really sweet. And cute. I'm officially deeming you my new friend, okay?"

He nodded. "That sounds nice. Thank you."

Just as we made our way up the walkway and into the Burger King's entrance, I said, "By the way, what does your dad do?"

Sam looked nervous again, but this time it didn't go away. "He's a mechanic."

"I wasn't aware mechanics traveled for their work."

He started sweating. "Yeah, well, um, he's a really good mechanic. People from all over want him."

"Oh. That's really cool. Does he-"

"Sammy!" I was interrupted by a boy across the room, his hand scraping the bottom of a Burger King bag for stray fries. He ran over to us, now without a bag stuck on his hand, and the first thing I noticed was his striking green eyes that seemed to momentarily blind me.

"Hey, Dean," Sam greeted happily, releasing my hand once he noticed his brother eyeing our interlocked fingers. My palms were overly sweaty now, but I wanted him to grab back on again.

"This is Marlie Owens." Sam pointed to me. "This is my brother, Dean."

I raised my hand in a limp wave. "Hi. Nice to meet you."

Yeah, he was cute, but there was no way I was going to ditch Sam for him. I had just met Sam and I already liked him. A lot.

The three of us ate lunch together, talking about pointless things, warning them about which teachers to avoid, and laughing at Dean's jokes that mostly didn't make sense to me, considering they seemed to be between the two brothers.

It was amazing to me how dorky Dean turned out to be. I mean, he was super cute with amazing gelled up brown hair and perfectly symmetrical features, but he really was a goober. Dumb joke after stupid pun, and he really thought he was funny. Maybe he was, in his own way. He was certainly sweet and respectful of my feelings, and when a girl rejected his advances, he smiled and backed off. He was pretty cool in all respects.

Sam, on the other hand, was an absolute sweetie. His eyes never left mine and he asked me really thoughtful questions about whatever it was I was talking about. By the end of lunch, a full on 15-year-old-head-over-heels crush had developed on him, and from that moment on I knew I was done for. Completely melted for this scraggly kid I had just met.

As I threw my bag away, waiting for Sam and Dean to finish their sodas, somebody grabbed my shoulders from behind, causing me to shriek. Sam and Dean were on their feet in an instant.

"It's okay, it's okay!" my sister said, jumping out in front of me, gesturing for the two of them to sit down. "I'm her sister. I'm the last person that's going to hurt her."

She turned to me, a serious glint settled in her sly, blue eyes. "Marlie, what are you doing hanging out with those two?"

"What, Jane? They're _nice_," I said defensively, looking around her blonde head to make sure they couldn't hear.

"Yeah, but they're hunters." She was staring firmly at me, clearly very angry. Traveling mechanic? Seriously? "Yeah, we're hunters too," I reminded her. "If I'm not scared of some vampires and werewolves, I'm certainly not gonna be afraid of two teenage boys. If they make a move on me I'll break their wrists."

"Yeah, well, a potential pervert making a romantic advance on you won't be your only concern if they realize you're a damn _demon_."

_Present Day _

"Sam?" I said- nearly screeched- into the cell phone.

"Marlie?" Worry laced his words like a wedding gown. "What's wrong? Are you okay?"

Panic stricken, I replied, "Well, um, I kinda did something really stupid and now I have no idea how to get out of it and if I don't I'm gonna end up in Crowley's dungeon. I need your help because I don't wanna end up down there again."

There was silence on his end for a moment, and then, "Of course. Give me an address and I'll be there as soon as possible."


	2. Chapter 2

_1998_

"So, you told them we're hunters, then?" Jane asked as I slammed my locker shut, turning around to face her.

I nodded. "Don't worry. I didn't tell them the _big secret. _You know, the demonic one."

"Good. How did Sam take it?"

We linked our arms together and started walking down the hall to our next class. "Pretty well, actually. He said it would be nice because he doesn't have to keep who he is from me, so we can have a totally honest and open friendship, but on the other hand… That's a really bad thing to have in common with someone, you know?"

Jane didn't say anything, but I knew she knew. She always knew exactly what I was feeling, and that's what made her one of the only three people in the world that knew what I truly was.

_Present Day_

"Marlie, what happened?" Sam came busting into my motel room, panic flushing his face, his floppy hair bouncing behind him like a majestic pony on steroids.

I was sitting on the bed, my fingers clumping up the blanket, turning my knuckles white from the pressure.

He sat next to me, placing his hand gently on my thigh, squeezing it comfortingly. "What's going on?" Sam Winchester is one of the calmest people I know, but in that instant it was like I was looking at a completely different person, concern almost overflowing his eyes.

Taking a deep, shaky breath, I replied, "Well, okay, so, you can't get mad at me. Because you're gonna want to but I'd really appreciate it if you didn't overreact."

His eyebrows furrowed. "Um, yeah. Of course."

"You totally just hesitated but I guess I really have no other choice but to tell you since you came all this way: I stole something from Crowley."

"You _stole _something from the _King of Hell_?" Sam's forehead crinkled and he pinched the bridge of his nose, cutting off the color flow. "What was so important that you had to steal from Crowley? He's not going to just let you get away with it."

"A ring."

"A ring?"

"I stole a ring."

"A ring."

I huffed, frustrated. "Yes. I stole a ring from Crowley. But to be fair, he stole it from me first. I was just stealing it back."

Sam stood up, hands gripping his hips, and looked at nothing in particular for a few moments before saying, "Alright, of course I'll help you, but what's the ring? Why is it so valuable?"

Shaking my head, my black curls rippling down my torso, making a small pile of hair in my lap, I whispered, "I don't feel comfortable telling you, Sam. I'm sorry. I know you probably killed yourself to get here, but I can't tell you. It would put you in too much danger."

He turned to look at me again, face softer now. "I appreciate you trying to protect me, Marlie, but I've faced people a lot more dangerous than Crowley and came out alive. Plus I can't really help you if you don't tell me _why _I'm helping you."

"I just want you to be safe."

"I know," he said tenderly. "But I can keep myself safe."

A frown tugged at my lips. "No. I'm so sorry. I can't do it. Please respect that, and if you can't help me unless you know, then that's fine and you should probably leave."

He plopped himself down next to me once more and stared at me as lovingly as he ever had. "Of course I'll help you even though you won't tell me. You're one of my best friends and it's not going to be my fault if you get killed."

I chuckled lightly. "Thanks. You're the best."

Sam grinned. "What's the first step in keeping you alive?"

"Well, we should probably get out of here. I'm sure we'll have company on behalf of Crowley here real soon."

He nodded and grabbed my hand, pulling me to my feet with him. "Grab your things. I'll go start the car."

"'Kay. Wait, Sam?"

Just as he reached for the doorknob to begin exiting the motel room, he turned around, his eyes alert. "Yeah?"

"What did you tell Dean? Does he know I did something stupid?"

He just offered me the slightest of smiles, then opened the door and walked out.

I rolled my eyes. "Thanks, jerk," I muttered to myself.

^(-_-)^

"No, no, no, all I'm saying is that it was definitely your fault," Sam snapped as we walked through the door of the bunker.

"How was it my fault that you ended up completely naked in the pool because some losers decided to steal your clothes when you weren't looking?"

He glared at me. "You were the one that dared me forty bucks to do it in the first place."

A snort forced its way past my lips. "Is forty bucks really worth your 15-year-old dignity? Was it Sam? Was skinny dipping and then having your clothes stolen worth your pride?"

Sam shook his head dismissively. "You were just mean and loved to make me suffer."

We made our way down the steps and to one of the long, wooden tables, taking our seats as Dean walked in from the kitchen.

"Dean!" I exclaimed, standing abruptly, knocking my chair over. I ran over to hug him, wrapping my arms around his waist.

"Hey, kiddo," he greeted, gladly returning the embrace. "Haven't seen you for a while."

I nodded. "Yeah, it's been like a year. I've missed you." My head was rested on his shoulder as he pulled away, eyeing me carefully. "You heard what I did, didn't you?"

Dean shrugged. "At this point I've stopped being surprised by you."

"So mean," I laughed. "Wow, okay, I didn't realize how much I've missed you guys. I'm glad you were the one I called," I remarked, directing it towards Sam. "You're my favorite people."

Before either one of them could reply, the bunker shook, nearly forcing me over, completely knocking out the lights. Now in the dark, I could hear Sam and Dean shuffling around, somebody's hand on my shoulder to direct me to a different room.

The building shook again, and as it did a light on a phone turned on, revealing Sam and I standing in his room. "What is that?" he demanded, his voice involuntarily rising. "Is that Crowley?"

"I have no idea! I figured you would know!"

He looked at me from the corner of his eye. "Why would I know?"

"This is a very stressful situation and arguing with you isn't making it any better, Winchester!" I shouted. "But grown up time now, demons can't get into the bunker, right? There are spells and demon charms and all those fun little tricks? Even if it is from Crowley, we're safe?"

The shaking stopped, and the lights came back on, allowing us to get better looks at each other: Sam was clearly freaked out, sweat dripping down his face, his eyes pooling over with panic. I didn't know how I appeared, but it was probably safe to assume it wasn't any better than my male counterpart.

"Dean got the lights back?" I asked so quietly it was nearly a whisper.

Sam nodded. "Looks like it. Are you okay?"

I nodded, too. "Yeah. I mean, I've been—"

Before I could finish my sentence, however, something shattered down the hall, and Dean yelled, "SAM!"

The pair of us were instantly sprinting towards the commotion, Sam breathing so heavily I couldn't hear focus on anything else.

When we got to the kitchen, we were greeted with the lovely sight of Dean lying on the tile, blood pooling out of his leg. "What happened?" Sam gasped, kneeling next to him, beginning to put pressure on what appeared to be a stab wound.

"Demon," Dean barely managed to gasp out.

My stomach twisted itself in knots as his words sunk in. It was my fault that this had happened to Dean. I shouldn't have called Sam in the first place, right? I sucked. I really just _sucked_.

"Where did he go?" I pressured, still on my feet, my angel blade that had been gifted to me by Cas drawn, in case there needed to be some last second stabbing.

"I don't know. He stabbed me in the leg with what felt like an angel blade and then he was gone. I only had time to see his eyes."

Just barely, I could hear light footsteps back near Sam's room, so as I quietly as I could, I ran toward the noise.

"I don't know who you are, but you're really gonna get it for hurting my friend," I threatened. "Do you work for Crowley?"

As I rounded a corner, my knife in front of me, the demon appeared right behind my left ear. "You really don't recognize me?"

I zipped around, making myself lightheaded in the process. He had light blonde hair and bright blue eyes, his skin remarkably pale. He wore a spotless suit, which he adjusted, his own angel blade in his large hand.

"I mean, I _am _the one that tortured you the first time Crowley had you in the dungeon," he said condescendingly, smirking as the memories came back to me.

"Listen," I started, hoping maybe I could negotiate, even though I knew deep down there was no negotiating with demons. "You don't have to hurt me, please just—"

"You're right, I _don't _have to hurt you," he interrupted. "My orders are to get the ring you stole from our king and to do as little damage as possible. So give it to me and I'll be on my way."

I snorted in response.

"See, now, you didn't have to be like that, but since you are, I guess I'm just gonna have to kill you."

Before I could even register what was happening, the demon had plunged the blade into my stomach. The pain was unbearable and my vision went momentarily dark, but nothing happened. I was fine.

"You idiot," I snarled through my clenched teeth. "You can't kill half demons." With everything I could conjure up, I pulled the weapon out of my flesh and kicked him in the shin, sending him to the ground.

"Damnit," he muttered, then screamed as loud as his lungs would allow him to, "Take the tall one!"

Then he was gone.

I gasped when I realized what he meant. "Take the tall one." Sam.

Regaining my composure as quickly as I could, I booked it faster than I ever had into the kitchen to find Dean sitting at the table, clutching his leg in agony. Sam was gone.

"Where'd he go?" I shrieked, all reason thrown out the door.

"There was a second one that I didn't see. He grabbed Sam before I knew what was happening. Look at this." Dean slid a piece of paper caked with his blood across the table and I scooped it up into my hands, barely able to breathe. The note read:

_If you want to get your boyfriend back, bring Crowley the ring. You know where to find him. _


End file.
